


Experience

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:24:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones decides to let Jo stay with him on the Enterprise for a while. Just for a month, maybe two... It was all perfectly planned. What was NOT planned, however, was a young ensign falling in love with his daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experience

**Author's Note:**

> Update as of 25/8/16 - I'm in the process of re-writing this story, with the intention of improving it before adding to it soon.

At the end of his shift on the Bridge, Pavel Chekov stood up from his navigator's chair, his limbs feeling very heavy. He was ill, there was no denying it, but one of Pavel's many quirks was his reluctance to ever seek medical help unless he physically felt as though he was dying.

Well, without intervention, that is.

"Hey, Chekov," Kirk said from his Captain's chair.

"Yes, Keptin?" replied Chekov, wearily turning around. His nose had begun to run, and he wiped at it with the cuff of his sleeve before mentally reprimanding himself - what a childish thing to do.

"You've hardly spoken since you sat down this morning," said Kirk. "You're ill, aren't you?"

"Nyet, Keptin, I am fine," replied Chekov animatedly. He attempted to stand up a little straighter as if to prove his point, but his body had other ideas as a cough racked his chest, leaving him bent double.

"Go see Bones," said Kirk, trying to repress a smile.

"Nyet Keptin," replied Chekov. "Really, I am fine."

"Ensign Chekov, you are to report to Medbay immediately," said Kirk, turning up the I'm-The-Captain-Don't-Mess-With-Me. "And that's an order."

Chekov sighed, realising he wasn't getting past Kirk. "Yes, Keptin," he said, rubbing his head. He began to make his way towards the door, but was stopped by Kirk - who had, seemingly, just remembered something - gripping his elbow as he walked past. 

"Wait, kid, how old are you again?" he asked.

Chekov looked at Kirk in confusion for a moment before apprehensively responding with a slow "I am sewenteen, Sir."

Kirk turned his head and gave a small smile (to himself, Pavel thought) before letting go of Chekov's arm. "Medbay," he reminded Chekov as the young ensign began to walk away, now very confused.

\- 

As if on cue, Chekov began to cough violently the moment he say foot in Medbay. He attracted Doctor McCoy's attention very quickly.

"Sit yourself down, Ensign," said Bones, motioning towards a biobed before walking over to another patient.

Pavel sat down, and glanced around the room, Everything was perfectly normal, except for just one thing: There was a girl sitting on a biobed in the corner, dressed in civilian clothes. She didn't appear to be unwell, since she was leaning against the wall behind the bed with her legs tucked underneath her, looking around the Medbay. She gave Chekov a small smile when her eyes settled on him, to which he ducked his head a blushed a little.

Pavel only looked up when Doctor McCoy's voice brought him out of his trance. "What's the problem, Ensign?" he asked in his usual, half-grumpy demeanor. 

"I haff been coughing and sneezing a lot recently, Doctor," said Chekov. "I have headaches too, and I haff been feeling nauseous."

"Do you feel warm?"

"Oh yes."

"How long have you felt ill?"

"A few days, probably since Tuesday."

"Why didn't you come to see me before now?"

Chekov sighed. "I don't know, Doctor, I thought it would pass."

McCoy grumbled while he took out his tricorder and began to check Chekov's vitals. After taking a few readings, he set the device aside and folded his arms. "Nothing major, just a virus," he said. "I'm going to give you a hypo and you'll be fine by tomorrow."

"Okay, Doctor," said Chekov. He closed his eyes and braced himself for the stabbing pain of a hypospray being administered.

"Three, two, one..."

"Gah!" Chekov exclaimed, tensing up. McCoy rolled his eyes, and Chekov heard giggling from the other side of the Medbay. He leaned over the side of the biobed to see around Bones, his right hand rubbing the spot where the hypo had been stuck into his neck. The giggling was coming from the girl he had noticed while waiting for the Doctor.

"That's my daughter," said Doctor McCoy. "Don't mind her."

"Your daughter?" asked Chekov. He knew that the doctor had previously been married, but he didn't know that he had any children.

"That's what I said," he replied, grumbling. "She's fifteen, wants to join Starfleet soon so I figured she could come see what a Starship's like before she signs up."

"Vat's her name?" asked Chekov. 

"Joanna," replied McCoy.

"Zat's a nice name." said Chekov, glancing once more at the girl while he doctor's back was turned. She was pretty, he supposed. In a way, she looked like her father.

McCoy made some sort of agreeable noise before turning back to Chekov. "Call back and see me tomorrow and we'll see if you need any more of those hypos."

"Vill do, Sir," said Chekov. He had actually begun to feel better already, and as he stood up from the biobed, he felt much stronger than he had done as he stood up from his navigator's chair.

As he walked away from the doctor and out of the Medbay, Chekov glanced behind himself just once. Joanna McCoy was smirking at him from the corner of Medbay where she had made herself comfortable, and again, Pavel ducked his head and blushed a little.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter two is in progress.


End file.
